A pure ehart ch 5
by Chinchillaplum
Summary: Sonic and Shadow is getting closer and closer


During the lovely dessert the family had fight, laugh and had a wonderful time together. Stripes drag Sonic with him into his room. Of course Stripes wanted to play with someone that knew how to be childish like him. Shadow felt like going to bed at once. The funny and weird day at the mall really had made him tired. Dark and Ruby sat down and talked about normal stuff and it ended with that they made out. Shadow couldn't hold back and called for Stripes and Sonic to come and watch. Sonic started giggling and Stripes covered his eyes. Shadow then shouted out.

Shadow: OMG! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!? AND INFRONT OF STRIPES!

Dark & Ruby: *jumps a little* WHAT!?

Stripes: UWWW Gross!

Sonic: Hahahah X3

Dark & Ruby: ohh…. *blushes*

Shadow: hehe.

Dark: Embarrassing….

Sonic: haha, sorry for disturbing you.

Stripes: That was funny ^^. Sonic let's play!

Sonic: Ohh umm ok.

Shadow: Stripes….

Stripes: Yes!

Shadow: Remember that Sonic is my friend and I want to be with him later. OK!

Stripes: You don't have to get so angry. Ok. I see. COME ON SONIC! * Happy drags  
Sonic with him*

Shadow: Stupid kid! Ah well. *goes upstairs to his room*

When Shadow entered his room he noticed that his window was opened. He hadn't any memory that he had opened the window. And Sonic wouldn't open anything without Shadows permission. At least that was what Sonic told him a while ago. Shadow then heard a noise coming from the window. He then slowing started to walk towards it and carefully looked over the window frame. Then a big surprise was coming up right in Shadows face.

Silver: HELLO!

Shadow: AARRGGHHH! *falls backwards*

Silver: HAHAHAHA! OMG! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE!

Shadow: WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THAT!? I HATE IT!

Silver: I guess for the fun! .

Shadow: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!? AND WHY ARE YOU COMING THROUGH THE WINDOW! ARE YOU PLAYING SPIDERMAN OR SOMETHING!?

Silver: NO, XD. But it was a brilliant idea.

Shadow: *calms down* Okay, What are you doing here?

Silver: I was bored, AGAIN! So I got back to your place and here I am.

Shadow: But why through the window?

Silver: Can tell that later, SO what are you doing?

Shadow: Had just finished my dinner. And now I just wanted to go upstairs to my room and rest peacefully and don't have to deal with FREAKS like YOU!

Silver: Hey, now you start hurting my feelings again…. Not nice at all…

Shadow: Whatever… What do you want?

Silver: I just want to see what my best friend is up to.

Shadow: Nothing, I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING! So would you please leave?

Silver: Naaa, I think I stay.

Shadow: HEY!

Silver: You mind if I sleep over?

Shadow: Yes I DO! And my dad is not so happy about the mess you always does when you're here...

Silver: Oh yes. But he can't be angry forever.

Shadow: Believe me, HE CAN! He is still angry about the porn magazine he found in my room.

Silver: Ohh that…

Shadow: And why did you put one of them under MY pillow?!

Silver: Because you're my Pal. And friends always share. Heh..

Shadow: Yeah right….. And you better watch out for my parents now, they are kind  
of pissed off.

Silver: ah come on.. what now?

Shadow: oh nothing, mom just got pissed off because of what you did to Sonic.

Silver: I hope it isn't for the dress heh..

Shadow: No, it's more for the part when you hit him.

Silver: I said I was sorry…

Shadow: whatever…

Silver: Hey, where's Sonic by the way?

Shadow: Playing with Stripes.

Silver: ok, are they done soon?

Shadow: Why do you wondering?

Silver: Well I just want to see Sonic again. He's nice you know.

Shadow: Don't think of anything pervert around him. YOU HEAR ME?

Silver: Chill out dude. ^^'

Shadow: Once again I ask myself how I turned out to be your friend.

Silver: Same stupid question.

Shadow: Ok only one more thing.

Silver: What?

Shadow: Did you opened the window and went through it? Why didn't you take the door like normal people?

Silver: I was going to take the door but then I noticed that the window was opened so I then wanted to scare you guys a little, so that was that.

Shadow: So you didn't opened the window?

Silver: No. Why are you asking so much about the window?

Shadow: So you're telling me that the window was already opened?

Silver: Yes.

Shadow: You're sure?

Silver: *gets a little annoyed* YES! Which part of it do you not understand?

Shadow: It's not that… Silver!

Silver: yes?

Shadow: I think that someone has been in my room.

Silver: Umm, okay? Why?

Shadow: Because we were hanging in the mall all day right?

Silver: Yes.

Shadow: And mom and dad said that they went out and Stripes was playing with the neighbor.

Silver: But they were all home when you got back right?

Shadow: Of course but nobody of them had entered my room all day. They told me that.

Silver: Shit.. Has anything been stolen?

Shadow: No.. Everything is here.

Silver: Scary.. You know what.

Shadow: What?

Silver: I don't want to sleep over anymore. I am too scared now.

Shadow: Then you better run home before I do something even worse to you!

Silver: I'll go! Tell Sonic that I just said Hi! BYE! *Quickly jumps out from the window and runs away.*

Shadow: This is getting more weird and scary than ever.

Sonic: Hi Shadow!

Shadow: Woah! Oh Hi Sonic. You scared me a little.

Sonic: Sorry...

Shadow: It's okay.

Sonic: Are you alright?

Shadow: well… Sonic don't get panic ok.

Sonic: okay..

Shadow: But I think that someone has been in my room. And I'm not talking mom, dad or Stripes.

Sonic: ..what?..*Shaking*

Shadow: Don't worry, I could be wrong.

Sonic: I hope HE hasn't found me!

Shadow: I don't think so. And even if he has I will protect you!

Sonic: Thank you Shadow. *hugs him*

Shadow: *Blushes* ohh…

Sonic: Please… hug me…

Shadow: *hugs him* I will always be here for you.

Sonic: *blushes too* you make me feel safe right now.

Shadow was happy to hear these words. He was worried before when Sonic told him that Shadow reminded him of Mephiles in a small way. But know when Sonic told him that he make him feel safe he was happy. The two hedgehogs just stood there and hugged each other. But then the wonderful moment was ruined by a cute little voice.

Stripes: What are you two doing?

Shadow & Sonic: WOAH!?

Stripes: Hahaha! You guys look so funny!

Shadow: I can't hold myself… NOW YOU ARE GONNA DIE FOR SPYING AT US! * runs after Stripes*

Stripes: *runs down the stairs* UWWAA! MOMMY!

Shadow: GET BACK HERE!

Ruby: WHATS GOING ON!?

Stripes: MOMMY! SHADOW IS TRYING TO KILL ME! AGAIN!

Ruby: SHADOW!

Shadow: BUT HE WAS SPYING AT US!

Stripes: NO! I JUST WANTED TO SEE WHERE SONIC WAS!

Shadow: WELL MAYBE I WANTED TO SPEND SOME TIME WITH HIM! HE CAN'T ALWAYS PLAY STUPID GAMES WITH YOU!

Stripes: UWWAAAA!

Shadow: What a crybaby…

Ruby: Stop it Shadow!

Shadow: Whatever..

Ruby: It doesn't matter, it's time for bed. Make sure you all brush you're teeth.

Shadow: fine..

Ruby: And for god sake try to be nicer to your little brother!

Shadow: I always get the blame! HE WAS MEAN TOO!

Ruby: NOW YOU'RE BEING THE CHILD!

Shadow: FINE! I go to bed.. BUT I GUESS I WILL NOT GET ANY SLEEP WHEN YOU AND DAD WILL F**K ALL NIGHT LONG!

Ruby: SHADOW!

Shadow: *Runs upstairs and laughs at the same time* hahah, that was I good one.

Upstairs were Sonic was waiting nothing had really happened during the little weird fight down stairs. Sonic had heard a lot of the words and couldn't help it but laugh a little too. Shadow did really know where to hit the right words. He must be an expert on it all for all the fights he been threw in his life. These thoughts made Sonic smile a bit more. He was glad to have met this nice and funny family. He was so glad that he didn't lived with his old ``master´´ right now. Sonic then heard Shadow come inside the room.

Shadow: Hi Sonic.

Sonic: Hi.

Shadow: Sorry for the fight down stairs and for leaving you alone.

Sonic: It's fine.

Shadow: You closed the window?

Sonic: Yes.

Shadow: Good. Well it's getting late.. Should we go to bed?

Sonic: ok.

Shadow: Only if you are tired of course.

Sonic: Well I am not so sleepy.

Shadow: ok, then what should we do?

Sonic: I don't know…

Shadow: You want to read some comics?

Sonic: Sure!

Shadow: I have some over there. You can read anyone you like.

Sonic: YAY^^

Shadow: You sure like comics.

Sonic: Well I never used to read so much and I really like to read, both books and comics.

Shadow: Here you can read how much you want. *smiles*

Sonic: Thank you^^ But aren't you going to read?

Shadow: No I will draw instead, is that ok?

Sonic: It's your house so you can do whatever you want.

Shadow: Well I guess I am the housemaster.

Sonic: heh I thought it was your dad.

Shadow: We share at it.

Sonic: *smiles and then starts reading*

Shadow: *Takes out his block and starts drawing something*

Sonic: What are you drawing?

Shadow: nah nothing.

Sonic: You must be drawing something right?

Shadow: It's just an ugly picture.

Sonic: You say that all the time. Can't I at least see one?

Shadow: Sure, but not this one ok?

Sonic: Ok. When can I see?

Shadow: Let me finish this one first.

Sonic: What is it?

Shadow: I thought I told you that it was nothing.

Sonic: But..

Shadow: Whatever.. I show you the next one, ok?

Sonic: Ok.

Shadow: Finished.

Sonic: Really?

Shadow: Here, you can see this picture. *Show's him a picture of the sea.

Sonic: Ohhh, it's beautiful!

Shadow: Thanks.

Sonic: Can I see another one?

Shadow: Well...

Sonic: PLEASE!? *puppy eyes*

Shadow: Awww. OK…

Sonic: YAY!

Shadow: Take a look in this block. *Hands over another block*

Sonic: Can't I see in the block your holding in?

Shadow: Nah the pics in that block are better.

Sonic: *Looks at all the pictures* Aww they're so good!

Shadow: You really think so?

Sonic: Yes I do! You should become an artist.

Shadow: Nah I don't think so… It's just a hobby anyway.

Sonic: Ohh ok.

Shadow: Besides, I almost only draw landscapes and animals.

Sonic: But that's great anyway right…?

Shadow: I guess so…

Sonic: Well I think you draw great pictures Shadow.

Shadow: Thanks. *blushes badly* Umm I will just go downstairs and get something to drink… You want something?

Sonic: No thanks.

Shadow: Ok *Man he is so cute!* *Walks out of the room*

As Shadow went down to the kitchen Sonic took the block that Shadow didn't want him to look in and opened it. Even if Shadow told him to not look in it He wanted to see. The first drawing was the sea again. Shadow really loved to draw the sea. Mostly of the picture were landscapes. Sonic couldn't understand why Shadow didn't want him to see these drawings. They were just like the other ones he thought. Sonic changed page and then saw a drawing that wasn't landscapes or the sea. It was a picture of him. Sonic stared at the picture and thought that it was good. He then changed to the other page and saw more drawings of himself. They were all nice and cute at the same time. Sonic couldn't help but smiled. He was happy for what Shadow had done for him. Sonic closed the block and putted it back on the table were Shadow had left it. Now he sat on the floor and waited for Shadow. Sonic then spotted something on the floor. It was a little piece of paper. Sonic got up on his feet and walked over to the paper. He lifted it up and opens it. Shadow came back and found sonic sitting on the floor shaking.

Shadow: Sonic? What's wrong?

Sonic: *turns his head and gives Shadow the paper*

Shadow: *Takes the paper and reads it*

Shadow gasped and looked back at Sonic. Sonic was shaking and it looked like he was going to cry. Shadow dropped the paper and hugged Sonic hard. "Don't worry..." he whispered. Sonic just hugged back and was still shaking. On the paper it said "I'm watching you!" The two hedgehogs already knew who it was from.

tbc...


End file.
